


Jar of Hearts

by Ihateallergies



Series: Recommended Listening [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hydra doesn't get it, We are never ever ever getting back together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2506658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihateallergies/pseuds/Ihateallergies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recommended Listening: Jar of Hearts- Christina Perri</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jar of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Read the lyrics to this song. Omitting a few lines about love (and not even all of them), this song is basically about Bucky recovering and then Hydra trying to reabsorb him. Like really, it's eerily spot on some times.

Bucky cursed as he hid behind an overturned bus in the middle of the narrow street. He'd been a part of the Avengers for a few years now, but he never went out when the fought Hydra; it was a mutual agreement.

But here he was, pinned by gunfire from Hydra. "Shit," he swore. He was out of bullets.

It started off as a few dozen robotic dogs swarming jewelry stores and swallowing millions of dollars worth of gems and gold. The team was certain it was Doctor Doom, but then, the robots fell over all at once and at least 50 Hydra soldiers rushed them.

"This was a set up," he said bitterly into his comm link. "They figured out I was avoiding them and drew me out."

"No shit, Sherlock. You get that reference, Cap?"

"Shut up Stark. Bucky: location and status."

"Slowly being herded into the alley by the over turned bus. No ammo."

"Falcon, Iron Man, see if you can get a birds eye view of him. They cut him off from the rest of the ground team."

"I've got-," there was an explosion and Iron Man's line went dead.

Bucky looked up just in time to see him fall from the sky and land a few hundred feet away.

"They shot him out of the air," Bucky reported. "Falcon, if you're near by, pull back. You got way less armor than Stark."

"What about you, Barnes?" Sam bit out.

"I'll be fine. I don't want to have to hose you off the cement if you fall. Our only other flier is down for the count."

"Cap?" Sam asked and Bucky rolled his eyes.

"Fall back, Sam. Hawkeye and I'll get to him."

If he said anything back, Bucky missed it. He was now at th mouth of the alley with several guns pointed at him. He backed in slowly.

"You've been gone quite awhile, Winter Soldier."

"That's not who I am anymore," he replied automatically. It was something he went over quite a lot with Steve and Wilson.

"You'll never stop being you, Winter Soldier. You may forget, but you'll always be our weapon."

Bucky couldn't help but draw the parallels. Steve said something similar whe he first found him.

"I never forget, I choose." He backed up slowly, praying that they'd get to him soon. He couldn't stall them for long, especially without weapons.

" _You've changed, Zimniy Soldat_."

 _"That's not my name,_ " he hissed, flinching when he realized he said it in Russian.

The man laughed. " _Perhaps not as much as you'd like, nyet?_ " He switched back to English. "Why fight it? You had to know we would find you eventually. We always do."

Bucky didn't say anything. He saw the tell tale swish of dark purple on the roof, signaling Hawkeye's arrival.

The random Hydra agent must have taken that as some cue. " _Zimniy Soldat..._ Take a deep breath. Listen to my voice..."

He blinked, and shook his head like a fly was buzzing at his ears. He ground his teeth so hard, he might've heard on crack.

"Submit to Hydra. You are happy to comply-"

His jaw ticked painfully. "...N-no..."

He frowned. "Take a deep-"

"No." Bucky said with more conviction. "There is no Winter Soldier here."

At that, an arrow whizzed by him sinking deeply into the enemy agent in the chest. Blood bubbled from his mouth. "When you cut off-"

"Save it," Tony said as he limped into view, blasting any Hydra goons that dared shoot at him. "We know the spiel." He faced Bucky. "I heard you denounce the Winter Soldier. I'm thinking we call you the Summer Civilian. Nothing threatening about that. Alliterative, too."

~

Bucky sat in the communal kitchen, sipping black coffee and staring blankly at the news paper(actual paper, to Stark's chagrin) in front of him.

"What's up, Buck?" Sam asked, still damp from a shower. "You did really good today. Steve is through the roof."

Bucky smiled bitterly. "Why? We walked straight into a trap. Hydra was this close to getting the Winter Soldier."

"We heard everything. You resisted."

He scoffed. "Only because he jumped the gun. If he had waited even a minute more, I would have in. It took all of me not to comply as it was. I'm still as under their thumb as I was before. They just need the right opportunity."

"Well don't give it to them. You worked too hard to pull yourself up from what they did to you to be dragged back by words."

Bucky mulled that over for a moment before clearing his throat. "I'm never gonna get them out of my head." Neither of them was sure if that was a question but Sam answered anyway.

"Probably not, but that doesn't mean you can't celebrate the small victories."

**Author's Note:**

> "Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore..."
> 
> "I learned to live half alive (a life?), and now you want me one more time..."
> 
> "I hear you're asking all around if I'm anywhere to be found but I have grown too strong to ever fall back your arms"
> 
> "And it took so long just to feel alright, remember how to put back the light in my eyes... And Now you're back, you're looking to get me back"
> 
> I'm telling you, spot on.


End file.
